Emergency Takeout
by saintbananas
Summary: From Season 2 Episode 1. I wrote this a while ago, thought I might as well share. It was meant to be a look at how Bo's advances might led to destructive consequences for her "prey" even while they are having the time of their life.


Emergency Takeout

The yellow muscle car screeched into the parking lot of the 7/11. The engine revved and the gears grinded as smoked billowed out of the exhaust pipe. It jolted to a haul and instantaneously a petite brunette hauled a dark, hunched figure out of the back seat. They staggered toward the convenience store, the tall, dark-haired clerk oblivious to the pair as he poured over the newest issue of his favorite comic book .

Dennis clock in as normal to his usual 10 to 2 shift at the 7/11. It was a Wednesday night and in anticipation of the time he had to kill, he had brought the newest issue of his favorite comic—"Dr. Wolfe: Avenger"- to past the time. He was just at the most intense part of the comic—when Dr. Wolfe would have to choose between being a wolf and howling at the moon or being a doctor and continuing the research started—when the front doors were punched open, two women hobbling forward.

Dennis frowned at the pair in suspicion, in part due to the sudden assault on the doors and to the obvious help that the smaller girl was giving to her friend.

"Can I help you?" Dennis asked as the two approached the counter, both dangerously close to crossing the yellow line on the floor that separated the employee counter space from the customer space. At his words the taller woman corrected her posture, up righting her exquisite figure as she sauntered right over the forbidden yellow line and before Dennis could voice his concern at the improperness of her being in the employee area, an intense, hot wave crashed over his consciousness. He felt wanted and loved; needed and important; strong and powerful. He looked at the taller brunette in confusion. Her chocolate eyes met his and all he knew was that he was irrevocably in lust for her and would do whatever it took to be next to her.

"Why don't you help me find the bathroom," breathed the brunette. Dennis looked down and found her hand resting on his forearm. He nodded in agreement and the brunette dragged him towards the back; she found the bathroom just fine on her own and as her hand lost its grip on his forearm and found his shirt collar, Dennis suddenly remembered his finance.

Sweet, adorable Lucy. He knew she was waiting for him at his apartment even though he had told her that he would be working late and to forget about his birthday. He had one every year so it wasn't a big deal and she should get some sleep or at least take the time to study for her exams. Lucy was a brilliant student and it always amazed Dennis that someone as down–to-earth and talented and gorgeous and so many other delectable things had even spared a glance his way had want to marry him. Him! The late night 7/11 clerk and part time college student who had twice dropped out before. He just didn't get it. But now there was a goddess in his presence and he must appease her. He knew that as she touched him but as her hand shifted places he also knew that Lucy was waiting for him at home, quietly studying until the time he came home when they could blow out the candles on the cupcake from his favorite bakery and hold each other until the morning light. Then the stranger's hand found his neck and he was back in the present. His heart battled with his libido as his back crashed into the bathroom wall. He decided on a compromise. Stall. But then her lips found his; he moaned and sighed trying to get words out, he shook his head for clarity and said the first thing that occurred to him.

"I-I really shouldn't leave the counter unattended."

"Relax. My friend's got it covered. And you," the brunette paused slightly in her speech as she pressed her hips against the clerks "Deserve a coffee break." She finished as she resumed kissing the flustered clerk. Dennis enjoyed the physically contact immensely but as soon as it was broken, thoughts of Lucy invaded his mind. Then he saw the luscious curves of the stranger's breasts as she stripped off her shirt. He gasped in awe shaking his head for clarity again as the physical contact was broken.

"Do-Do you live around here?" he managed to sputter out before her hands found his neck and worked their way to his open shirt collar ripping it apart causing buttons to fling in every direction. He shuddered out an exclamation of pleasure before her lips captured his and as they worked their way down to his neck he tried one last time to slow the assault on his being.

"I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but if this is going too fast, you know, we should start with dinner," he voiced in bewilderment as the brunette man-handled his body, turning him 180 degrees and slamming him against the low wall before she breathed, "Works for me."

Then, the real fireworks began.

Dennis felt the most profound feeling of belonging and pleasure that he had ever experienced in his life. It was beyond orgasmic, it was nuclear and he never wanted it to stop. He felt a drain on his energy but his back arched up to receive the stranger's mouth. He hungered for this feeling. It was the best high he had ever experienced; a sense of purpose and power; strength and wellbeing. And the next thing he knew was darkness.


End file.
